fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Corporal Cobalt
Corporal Cobalt (also known by her original hero name of Corporeal Cobalt, as well as her Earth civilian name Staci Stacks, as well as her birth name of Ceres) is an alien that fell to Earth during the 80s, decades prior to Unten Bluzen arriving on Earth. She was kept completely confidential as their impact on worldly events was actually extremely minimal, being subdued by the FBI and then released to go back to her home planet. Her rocket however, would be the subject of reverse engineering by A22 Enterprises due it's light-speed capabilities. The character was created by as a parody of a straight-forward super-hero character in the New Fantendoverse as well as an explanation for the advacements in rocket tech that A22 was able to accomplish by Fantendo - Genesis. Corporal Cobalt is the first documented alien to ever land on Earth in the New Fantendoverse, outpacing Unten by nearly 30 years. Unfortunately, any thing of real note isn't really here because she didn't really do anything except get arrested for destruction of public property by the FBI and act like a brash jackass the entire time. Being somewhat of a government deep secret, she is often cited in conspiracies but nobody actually had proof she existed; the only people aware bringing that secret basically to their graves. Her rocket, however, would be the subject of years of reverse engineering by A22 Enterprises and is the blueprint to humanity's plan to reach past the stars, unguided. While she left the Earth about 40 years ago, she is revealed to have returned at some point under the disguise of Staci Stacks, a human identity she formed different her original trip to Earth. She is a intern at Channel 17 News, working under Vicky Victorious, often in a poor way. Her return to Earth was fueled by the fact she's attempting to avoid a galactic mafia, attempting to lay low until the hunt settles on her. Description Corporal Cobalt appears fairly human, with tanned skin and orange hair. She has blue eyes. She wears a blue leotard-like outfit with a zipper as well as a pair of gloves and boots with a black color. She wears an orange rope sash around her waist. She wears a mask over her eyes, which cause her pupils to disappear. In her Staci Stacks civilian identity, she wears a blue dress shirt with a name tag that reads "The name is Staci Stacks". She does not typically wear pants, and if she does, it is a black shirt. She wears long thigh high white socks and a pair of red cowboy boots. Her hair is done in a much different way and she wears thick glasses. Personality Corporal Cobalt is a jackass and can barely be considered any of the things she's labeled as. While not outright evil or malicious, she does pick fights often and has the cocky attitude to assume she will always win (which she usually is on the money about). Her super-powered physique allows her to binge on basically everything, creating addictive behaviors that basically effect everyone but herself. Her home planet is unfamiliar with a lot of general consistent cultural behaviors and as such she finds dirty behavior that freaks people out to be really funny and generally is looking for a reaction when she does things or is genuinely not in the know. When in a battle, Corporal Cobalt is not considering things like "property damage" or "body counts" and generally does not think about anything except beating the bad guy. She also has a tendency to kill her foes and does not abide by a no-kill rule or anything of the sort, seeing it as weak and irresponsible. She also has no understanding of the concept of money and her powers generally let her get away with stealing. She does have a few redeeming qualities, however. She is able to recognize who is the real root of the problems plaguing the people of Earth and if guided just a tiny bit, could probably make actual real, positive change. She is actually pretty intelligent for the most part, if almost insufferably so. This actually makes her somewhat of a outcast from her society, which is mostly warfaring capitalists. If she's reigned in by a team, she can be a force for good, but when left alone she tends to be a controversial figure. Appearances Powers and Abilities Corporal Cobalt is a superheroine with some basic energy-based attacks that are blue in color known as Blue Bolts. The force is magnetic and can be attracted or repulsed by magnets, but also has some of the same properties of lightning and can power devices as well as be a major destructive force. Corporal Cobalt is able to phase through the environment as well, turning her body into energy and using that to phase through the environment. When activating a lot of her power, her hair lifts up and can occasionally turn blue. Corporal Cobalt also has enhanced metabolism as well as a slowed down aging process around the peak of her adulthood, able to maintain peak performance for decades. This is shown by her landing on Earth when she was 25 and appearing 35 years later looking relatively the same. Specific Abilities Forms Novatic Forme TBA Relationships TBA Trivia *Corporal Cobalt is mostly based off Marvel's Captain Marvel in design and concept, although she also takes some notes from Unten Bluzen. **Mostly blue color scheme and lighting motifs. **Dealt with the FBI prior to F.A.N.T's formation. **Both work better in teams- while Unten is too weak on his own in most situations, Corporal Cobalt is often seen as way too strong on her own. Gallery CommanderCobalt.png|Corporal Cobalt's artwork StaciStacksPainted.png|Staci Stacks' artwork Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes